Scars of the Past
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Scar was afraid of his brother his whole life since he was a young cub. Growing up in fear of Mufasa's abusive nature he's also noticed that Mufasa is a tyrannical king. Knowing how terrible Mufasa is, Scar is willing to do anything to protect his pride, including his adopted daughter. Will Scar die protecting his family or will his daughter come to save the day?
1. If Only

1) If Only

He could've had it all. A wife, a child, the throne, and a brother and father but he didn't. Scar was outside that day, he had to get away from his horrible evil brother, Mufasa. Everything Mufasa had, Scar wanted. He even took his girlfriend. She was unfairly betrothed to Mufasa.

Scar never had anything in his life. He lost it all thanks to his father and brother. They hated to see him happy like they didn't want him to exist at all. The only lions Scar loved were his mother and Sarabi. It was a mystery to him how his mother died though. She told him everything about the Great Kings and the Circle of Life. Sarabi was still around but he couldn't see her that often. The only thing he had left now was to put up with Mufasa's dangerous wrath and his love for the pride.

Things were miserable for many years. Scar's father, Ahadi, was not the best king for the Pride Lands that he lent it all to Mufasa on how to become a "great king". Scar could easily tell their errors because only lions were allowed on Pride Rock, if other lions appeared on the Lands they would be dead instantly including cubs, animals of all kinds were separated from one side of the Lands, every animal was constantly yelled by the king and obey his strict rules and the pride was forbidden to leave. Things were terrible for everybody.

No animal, including Scar, knew that there were humans in the Lands though. Since the hyenas were hungry, they followed the humans. The woman left something behind in order to protect. It was a bundle. Before she put it down, she gave the bundle a soft kiss and hid it in the grass. She and her husband were able to lead the hyenas away from their precious treasure that cost them their lives. Fate would have to know what was inside the bundle that she had to give up for her life.

It was later at sunset that Scar had to get away from Mufasa that he and two lionesses were walking around the darkening savannah. Their sister, Sarabi, had to stay at Pride Rock with another lioness he knew as a friend, since they both had cubs of their own to care for.

He just passed a tree when Scar heard a crying sound that he thought was a cub. But it sounded different as if something was screaming. Scar ran around the savannah searching for the source but no matter where he went, the sound was becoming distant. The sound continued so he took a right, then left, then straight. Now the sound was getting closer. He headed further down and came to a patch of grass where he found the source.

At first Scar thought it was some lump on the dirt but instead it was moving and was making the sound. Since he couldn't make it out, Scar sniffed it first. That was when the crying stopped.

The bundle wiggled that two eyes opened. Scar backed away when he was close to the eyes, startled. Whatever this was, Scar noticed a face. It was a pale face with brown eyes but it was surrounded by a brown fabric that matched the dirt. What was this thing? To Scar it seemed like some sort of child or maybe a cub. He didn't know what it was but something about it made him smile, as if it was a cub. Then it hit him, it's one of those hunters: humans. This is a human cub; a man-cub.

The baby wriggled in the bundle and squeaked and cooed while it looked up to the dark male lion. It was confused at first but then cried in joy and laughed. Scar stretched out his paw and gently touched the bundle. The baby laughed while it rolled slightly.

This man-cub was not at all disturbed by Scar nor did it matter to him that it was different. This man-cub liked him. It was odd that Scar felt somewhat comfortable with the baby that he kept his eyes on it and again touched it.

The baby flopped out of the bundle and onto the dirt. Now Scar could tell the species of this baby. It had the arms and legs of the humans but it was covered by a diaper and had brown hair.

The baby was able to turn itself around and looked up. Because of the many sounds of birds in the skies, the baby looked around amazed by its sightings. Scar didn't leave while the baby looked around. He felt that since the baby was all alone, it needed company and especially a mother. But there must be more humans around here if this man-cub was left alone.

There were rustlings in the grass that Scar and the baby looked. There were two lionesses who gasped when they saw the baby.

"What is that?" a lioness thought.

Scar knew these two but he instantly commanded them, "Naanda, Diku, I want you to search the Lands. There must be more humans."

"But what is that?" the lioness repeated.

"A man-cub." Scar looked back to the baby. "But go look. There must be more."

Because they knew to trust Scar and wanted to know about the man-cub's future, the lionesses ran beginning their search. The baby was about to follow them but Scar stopped the baby. He and the little baby, who crawled to him and smiled adoringly, stared each other in the eye.

Why this was baby giving him attention; to the dark lion that lived hardened by his past? Why was it that the baby was looking to him as if Scar were the father? But the baby must have parents somewhere.

Hours passed by Scar kept the baby near him knowing about the many predators out here in the Lands. The hyenas, leopards, cheetahs, pythons, hippos, rhinos, and other lions would easily kill this infant. Scar has to protect this man-cub. But why was he having these fatherly moods? Would he be able to care for a child?

The baby stayed near him when a rock python came near.

"Don't come closer," Scar told the snake. "Leave."

"Why musssst I lissssten to you?" hissed the snake. "The brother of the king? The king who destroyed everybody."

"My brother may have issues but you mustn't mess with me while I have this infant."

"But it looksssss pleassssssent to eat."

Scar snarled, "Leave!"

The snake was about to strike onto the baby but Scar swiped the python away. He saw it slither away while Scar went back to the baby. It smiled again back to him and hugged his arm as he sat next to it. Because of the man-cub's adoration, realizing it was a female, Scar had to smile and nuzzle its forehead. Maybe he could have a chance being a father.

The two lionesses, Diku and Naanda, returned with terrible news though.

"We found two humans," said the lioness Naanda, Scar's sister-in-law. "But they were attacked."

"From whom?" Scar asked.

"Hyenas. They were eating them."

"But what are you doing with this infant Scar?" the lioness Diku asked.

Scar was lost for thought though. The baby lost her mother, all thanks to the hyenas. It was now alone in the world and had no place to live. Perhaps he could raise the child but Mufasa, for sure, would kill the baby without a moment's hesitation but Scar can't let that happen. He'll take the baby girl. He'll finally be a father, better than Ahadi.

"I'll raise her myself," he stated.

"Her?" Naanda thought confused.

"The infant is a girl and I'm taking her as my own."

The lionesses were shocked. Scar knew they would.

"But…Mufasa," said Diku. "Don't you have any idea what Mufasa will do if he saw the man-cub?"

"I know my brother very much Diku but he won't know. I won't let him kill this girl."

"But why are you taking it?" Naanda asked him. "You're a lion and this is a human! They're not our species!"

"I know that! This infant will die if we don't do anything. So I'm taking her. I'll raise her to be a lioness and give her a father. And her name will be Arana."

"I hope you know what you're doing Taka. I really hope so."

Scar knew that the lionesses were forced to call him Scar but they only said his true name in secret, whenever Mufasa was out of earshot. He was used to it.

Scar picked up the baby by gently holding onto the diaper and took her into a different cave, away from Pride Rock.


	2. A Dream

2) A Dream

 __A _nimals where everywhere that they knew about the king's daughter. He and his mate have adopted a child that everybody was coming to Pride Rock. From giraffes, to rhinos, meerkats, ants, zebras, gazelles, elephants, baboons, buffalo, leopards, cheetahs, storks, flamingos, ostriches, wildebeests; all sorts of animals were on their way to the giant rock where the king lived._

 _It was a beautiful day that there was a sun shown in the blue sky along with many clouds covering half of the sky. But it was easy for everybody to see the lion king._

 _He was a handsome lion with russet-brown fur and a black mane with electrifying green eyes. There weren't any scars on him at all, not a single one. The hornbill flew onto the peak where the lion stood that two bowed to the other. In the crowd of all the animals, came a mandrill. Everybody knew this mandrill for he was the shaman of the savannah and everybody's friend._

 _The mandrill climbed up on Pride Rock and greeted the king with a friendly hug. The two looked back into the main cave of the rock where there were many lionesses. One of them had an infant with her. The king went to his mate, who had tan fur, and nuzzled. She looked down to the unique infant but licked it. Only the king and queen knew it was a human but that didn't bother them at all; none of the animals were concerned about the brunette baby with brown eyes._

 _The mandrill was looking to her happily with a grin. He rattled the coconuts on his stick to her that the baby reached up to scratch them. Then he opened a coconut and rubbed the juice on the baby's forehead. Then he covered dirt over the baby's head but it made her sneeze. The king and queen slightly chuckled. They allowed the friendly mandrill to pick up their baby and he walked her out to the peak of Pride Rock. Once he got to the edge of the peak, he held out the baby, presenting her to everybody._

 _Animals everywhere cheered. Elephants trumpeted, monkey's cackled, zebras galloped and whinnied. The baby girl was only looking at everything in interest that she smiled seeing all the animals surrounding her._

 _From the sky, the clouds separated and sunlight shone appearing the baby. Every animal in the savannah knew that this was the heir that zebras, elephants, giraffes, and many others bowed. The king and queen came back out that they looked up to their infant. It was a sight for everybody, almost picturesque._

He woke up feeling the sunlight burning on his eyes. Blinking out the sleepiness, Scar looked to his left. His human child was sitting next to him. Like from the dream, she did have brown yet short hair and wore a loincloth. She was still sleeping, curled up like a cat.

The dream was vivid in his mind as if Scar actually saw himself on Pride Rock with Sarabi and they both had Arana. Nobody had any problem with her being a human and she could be the next heir for him. Scar would never have that. He would never have the chance.

It was a few years ago that Sarabi gave birth to his nephew Simba and the presentation was about him. Scar and Arana did watch the show but he hoped that was him up there instead. He could be a better king than Mufasa and have everything. When will it be his turn to have everything and Mufasa wouldn't have a single moment of enjoyment? When could it be him? In his dream was a beautiful morning but Mufasa's was on a dull cloudy day.

At least he had Arana who Scar treasured the most. Arana was a very different animal. She acted exactly like a lion that she would fight like one since her muscles grew, her fingernails and toenails were long and sharp, and didn't have any scars. Scar loved everything about her from her hair to her feet.

The two woke up. Zazu came to his cave where the two slept and said to Scar,

"The king wants you Scar."

"What does he want?"

"He'll see you at the waterhole but you better hurry. You know how easily he gets angry."

But before he left, Scar first told Zazu,

"Bring Arana to the lionesses. I'll come and get her after my patrol."

"Yes sire."

Arana walked on her hands and knees that she followed Zazu out of the cave and to Pride Rock. Scar first kept his eyes on her that he walked to the waterhole.

Nobody knew that the crowned prince Simba was out in the lands that he was pouncing after a butterfly, he didn't notice the serval next to him. He accidentally stepped on the cat's tail.

"Ow!" yelped the serval. "That hurt!"

Simba immediately apologized, "Sorry!"

The serval turned around and growled to him, "How dare you step on my tail!"

"I said I'm sorry," Simba repeated. "I didn't mean it!"

"Hmph!"

The female serval was about to walk away but she stared at Simba.

"You're not Prince Simba are you?"

"Yeah I am," said the prince.

"You don't say," the serval said sarcastically. Maybe she could have a little fun with him. "I'm Fujo by the way. But I must say you have a lot of nerve to be out here in the Lands all alone."

"I'm not alone." Fujo could see the irony in his statement that she chuckled.

"Then where's your dad? The 'mighty' King Mufasa?"

"He's out patrolling the lands. But hey, he said that after he dies, I get to have the throne! I'm going to rule it all!"

Fujo was always the trickster in the Lands that she came up with an idea.

"But have you seen the Northern Border?" she asked.

"Uh, no," said Simba. "But what's out there?"

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know!"

But Simba was curious that he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, you would've found out any time, it's an elephant graveyard," Fujo explained.

Simba was thrilled.

"An elephant what? Whoa!"

"Would you take a visit?" asked the serval.

"Yeah!"

"Say hello the bones for me. Go ahead and find out." She leaned over to Simba that she whispered to him, "But it's our secret!"

"Bye, Fujo!" said Simba, running to Pride Rock.

"Ooh, he's going to be in big trouble!" Fujo snickered.

Simba ran to a certain place on Pride Rock where the lioness rest. There he found his two friends but they were being bathed.

"Hi Nala, hi Arana," he said to them.

"Hey Simba," said the girls.

The cub Nala was being groomed by her mother on the back while Diku groomed Arana on the head.

"I just heard about this great place," Simba whispered to his friends.

"Can't you see were in the middle of baths?" Arana scolded him.

"And it's time for yours," said a voice from behind.

Simba knew that voice that he tried to make a run for it but his mother picked him up and licked his face.

"Mom!" he complained. Arana smirked devilishly.

Sarabi gave another lick onto Simba that he complained to her, "You're messing up my mane!"

Simba jumped off her and cleaned himself. "Can we go now?"

"So where are we going?" Arana asked.

"It better not be anyplace dumb," Nala probed.

"No, it's really cool," Simba told them.

"So where is this really cool place?" Sarabi queried her son.

Simba nearly forgot about this that he told his mom, "Around the waterhole."

"What's so great about the waterhole?" Nala demanded.

Simba quickly went to his friends that he whispered to them, "I'll show you once we get there!"

Sarafina was done grooming Nala such as Diku was with Arana.

"Mom, can I go with Simba?" Nala asked her mother.

"Can I go with them to Aunt Sarabi?" Arana asked.

"What do you think Sarabi?" Sarafina suggested to Sarabi.

"Well…." she pondered.

The cubs and child went to her and gave out their best pleasing smile.

"It's alright with me."

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Yes!"

But Sarabi interrupted with, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

"No," Simba whined. "Not Zazu." He was hoping they could go alone.


	3. In Trouble

3) In Trouble

Step lively. The sooner we get to the waterhole, the sooner we can leave before King Mufasa returns," said Zazu while he led the kids.

Simba, Nala, and Arana were following him but they were whispering. Arana knew that if Simba really wanted to go somewhere, he would lie to his mom for his cover. So she asked him, "So where are we really going?"

"An elephant graveyard," Simba whispered to his friends.

"Wow!" Nala yelled.

"Ssh! Zazu!"

"So how are we going to ditch the dodo?"

"I know how to lose him."

"Oh, just look at you three," they heard Zazu say. The kids didn't notice Zazu flying down to them previously.

"The three best friends in the savannah: two lion cubs and one a…a…a man-cub."

"A what?" Arana asked.

"A man-cub. A different species!"

"I'm a lion Zazu! A lion!"

"Yeah!" Simba added. "She's our friend!"

"I've always thought Arana was a different kind of lionesses," said Nala.

"Thanks Nala," Arana said to her. The friends grinned.

Zazu instead scoffed, "Well the three unique friends in the savannah! But things will be changed once you're grown, you'll see."

"Things won't change," Arana stated proudly. "We'll always be friends."

Nala nodded while Simba agreed, "Yeah!"

The hornbill grumbled, "We'll let's head for the waterhole as you three wished."

Zazu flew upwards and headed over to the waterhole but once they were there, Simba came up with the idea that they could bully Zazu away from them. So instead of drinking from the waterhole, Simba told Zazu,

"Hey Nala, Arana, what do you call a bird who has a long beak?"

"What?" the girls asked.

"A banana-beak!"

The kids laughed but Zazu instead pouted.

"But what about a bird who has half a brain? A bird-brain!" Again the kids laughed.

"Now that's enough!" Zazu told Simba off.

"Says the bird who has wet feathers!" Arana joked. The kids laughed again.

Simba, Nala, and Arana instead ran around the waterhole that they went to a herd of zebras. Zazu flew to them but the kids were fast that they ran around the zebras. Then they came to a herd of elephants who were also drinking. Zazu followed them there.

Simba lead his friends around the waterhole that they rushed through many herds of animals trying to lose Zazu. He was able to talk to a vervet monkey to take Zazu and have him groomed.

The animals though had to rush because a certain king was coming their way. So the monkeys took hold of Zazu while Simba led his friends away from the waterhole. They didn't see his dad come to the waterhole and patronize all the animals sharing the water.

"We lost him!" Nala chuckled running with the other two.

But Simba stated, "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius, it was our idea!" Arana told him.

"Yeah, but _I_ pulled it off!"

"With us!"

"Oh yeah?"

Simba pounced on Arana but she was helped with Nala to pin Simba down.

"Pinned ya!" they prided in joy.

"Let me up!" Simba pushed them off that Nala and Arana grinned boastfully. Simba again pounced on them but this time on Nala. Arana pounced on the two that the three rolled together. Arana lost her balance that she fell off the two while Nala was able to pin Simba down again.

"Pinned ya again!" she told him while Simba pouted and Arana grinned.

The three were disturbed by a loud spurting sound that they looked to the right. There was a geyser that just spurted out smoke scaring the kids. It was then Simba realized where they were once. He saw the giant skull from above and was off Nala. The kids climbed up while Simba said,

"This is it. We made it!"

They climbed up the hill taking notice of the big elephant skull and looked out to the lands which were barren with only bones covering the ground.

The three were surprised by the scene that they yelled, "Whoa!"

"It's really creepy," said Nala.

"Yeah," Simba agreed. "Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble," Arana joked.

"I know."

The kids got off the bone that Nala wondered,

"I wonder if its brains are still in there."

"Yeah," Arana thought so to.

"There's only one way to know," said Simba. "Come on, let's go check it out."

But before Simba could walk closer to the giant skull, the same blue hornbill appeared.

"The only checking you'll do will be to check out of here!" he snapped back.

"Aw, man!" Simba pouted, realizing it was Zazu.

Zazu was mad that the kids thwarted him earlier but once he came to the graveyard before the kids could venture further, he noticed on how much danger they were in.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pride Lands!"

Simba noticed that Zazu was scared so he teased him, "Looks like banana-beak is scared!" Zazu pointed back to him.

"That's Mr. Banana-Beak to you fuzzy! And right now we are all in very real danger!"

Simba instead scoffed back, "Danger? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

He was by the skull that from behind him came the sound of laughter. Simba gasped in horror that he ran back to his friends. Simba, Nala, and Arana were behind Zazu that he tried to protect them from behind.

It appeared to be three hyenas that climbed out from the giant skull two of them were males and there was one female and she started talking, walking to the lion cubs, child, and bird.

"Well, well, well Banzai, what have we got here?"

"Hm, I don't know Shenzi. What do you think Ed?"

The other hyena only cackled stupidly.

"That's what I was thinking. Trespassers!"

Nala wanted nothing to do with the hyenas since she was shaking, Arana held her ground, Simba glared back to them, and Zazu chuckled lightly.

"And quite by accident, let me reassure you. A simple navigational error."

The kids and bird were about to leave but the female hyena, Shenzi, halted Zazu by stepping on his back feathers.

"Wait, wait," she said. "You're Mufasa's little stooge!"

"I, madam, am the king's majordomo!" Zazu retorted.

The other hyenas, Banzai and Ed, were walking around the kids that Shenzi joined them.

"And that would make you?" the hyena, Banzai, asked Simba.

"Prince Simba!" Simba told him. He tried to walk around his friends, acting like the hero he wanted to be.

Shenzi thought that Simba was acting dumb so she queried, "Do you know what we do to lions who come to our place?" She and the others were grinning evilly to the kids and bird.

"You can't do anything to me!" Simba scoffed.

"Practically they can," Zazu told him. "We are on their land!"

"But Zazu, I thought they were poachers."

"My, my, my! Oh look at the sun, it's time to go!"

Zazu was desperate to leave the graveyard that he shoved the kids away from the hyenas but instead,

"We'd love for you to stick around for dinner." Zazu knew what Shenzi was talking about.

"Yeah, we could have whatever's 'lion around'!" Banzai laughed.

The hyenas started laughing that the kids and Zazu took the chance to run.

"Make mine a 'cub sandwich'," Shenzi joked along. She started laughing but…

"Hey, hey, did we order this dinner 'to go'?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause, there it goes!"

The hyenas saw the kids running while Zazu flew alongside with them but instead one of the hyenas took hold of his back feathers. It was only Simba, Nala, and Arana left that they stopped.

"Did we lose them?" Nala hoped.

"I think so," said Arana.

Simba noticed someone was missing. "Where's Zazu?"

Zazu wasn't having a good day that the hyenas had him that Banzai was playing with him as if he was a toy.

"The mangy old bird hippity hopped all the way to the birdie boiler."

Zazu was forced into a boiler that he cried,

"Oh no, not the birdie boiler!"

The boiler spurted that Zazu went flying while fire singed his feathers. The hyenas started laughed hard.

Not that far from the graveyard was Scar. He was patrolling the border that he heard a scream. He looked behind and noticed Zazu soaring in the air with fire on his feathers.

"Zazu!"

The hyenas were laughing hard that they heard,

"Hey!" It was Simba. Nala and Arana were by his side. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like you?" Shenzi suggested.

"Oops."

The kids panicked making Nala scream in horror. They tried to run but when they came to some boilers, the hyenas came and snapped their jaws. Again Simba and his friends ran that they passed many bones, riding down a long backbone. They landed on their feet and ran more. The hyenas were on their tails.

The kids were climbing up a hill when Simba and Arana heard,

"Guys!"

The two looked that Nala was falling down. Shenzi was close to biting her when the friends ran down. Arana slashed Shenzi with her sharp nails. Simba helped Nala to climb that they continued.

The kids came to a cavern and from behind a set of bones, they tried to climb up but they were surrounded. The hyenas were right there staring them back.

Nala hid behind Simba and Arana. Arana glared back to them while Simba did his best roar to them but the hyenas only laughed.

"Do it again, c'mon," Shenzi teased.

Simba tried to give another roar but instead it wasn't his own. This roar was louder and menacing, confusing the hyenas.

It was in flash that a dark lion jumped onto the hyenas and swiped each one with a mighty blow while he growled loudly to them. The kids watched in horror realizing who it was that they didn't notice Zazu fly by their sides.

Scar was able to surround the hyenas while they laid on the ground and pleaded for mercy. He glared down to them with his electrifying green eyes that he roared to them,

"SILENCE!"

"We're really sorry!" Shenzi told him.

"You come near these kids again, I'll kill you!"

"But wait, you're not the king!"

"The brother!" Banzai remembered.

Because he was furious, Scar gave out his best threatening roar that the hyenas ran off terrified. Zazu went to him with a grin but Scar was mad that he angrily looked to Zazu, making him cower.

"Dad," said Arana while she and her friends walked to Scar. "Dad, we - -"

" _What do you think you were doing?_ " Scar snapped to her.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Come on. Let's go home."

Scar, the kids, and Zazu were back in the Pride Lands that Scar told Zazu to leave. Simba, Nala, and Arana were with him.

"Explain yourselves," Scar scolded to them. "What were you three doing in the graveyard?"

Simba, though he trembled, answered, "I heard about it from someone th-that I thought it would be cool to see."

"Simba, you could've been killed! I would've lost Arana and Nala wouldn't see her mother if I didn't come to rescue you!"

"I was trying to be brave!"

"That doesn't mean you look for trouble to prove yourself."

"But you're afraid of everything Dad!" Arana piqued to him.

"I'm not always afraid, Arana." Arana looked up to him quizzically.

"If you wish to be brave, you'll know when the occasion comes that you have to fight. Fear is not the enemy."

"When I grow up, Dad, I'm going to be just like you!" Arana said excitedly. Scar chuckled.

"And the hyenas looked more scared than us!" Simba remembered. Nala nodded happily.

Scar again chuckled that the kids pounced on him. Scar fell on his back with a laugh that the kids jumped on him. Simba pulled his ear while Nala kept laughing and Arana jumped on him. Scar turned around lying on his stomach that again Simba pulled his ear joyfully, Nala rubbed her head against Scar and Arana hugged her dad by the neck.

It was a blissful night that Scar was surrounded by the kids that Nala, Arana, and Simba kept rubbing against him while Scar rubbed them back. Arana also gave him a lick on the cheek. Where else would Scar rather be than here with the kids? They really loved him and he loved them back. Looking back at the kids was like looking in the mirror. Scar saw smile. But it was then that he remembered something he wanted to tell them.

"Children, look at the stars," said Scar.

Simba was on Scar's back while Nala was by his stomach and Arana was underneath his chin. The animals were looking up to the starlit sky.

"Up there in the stars are the Great Kings," he told them. "Each one, every star, is a Great King looking down upon us. Guiding every lion. Whenever you feel lonely, remember that the Kings will always be there to guide you. They've guided me."

"Wow!" said the kids.

The lion, lion cubs, and child kept their eyes up to the sky that it made their eyes sparkle and grin.

Scar could remember when his mother would tell him this when he was a young cub himself, he always wanted to pass on the same legacy to any child. It felt good that he told this to Simba, Nala, and Arana. And here he can also share the wonders of the stars with someone. He used to do this with Sarabi before but now he had the children.

Simba has never thought of Great Kings before. The only king he knew was his father but from the years of his having to walk away from his dad, due to his dangerous anger, Simba was afraid of him and he was hoping that if he did become king, he could be better than his dad.

Nala always thought stars were just plain dots but she never heard of them as the Great Kings. It was quite a day for her from playing with her friends, entering and escaping in the elephant graveyard, and later spending time with Uncle Scar.

Arana, herself, only knew that her father would be cowering in the shadows avoiding the only king in the Lands but she never knew her dad could be a powerful speaker. Of course he acted like her hero but she never knew he would mention anything about Great Kings. Were these kings better than King Mufasa? The king who would beat up her dad?

 _ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Scar looked behind instantly. It was the last lion he wanted to meet at this time.

" _WHAT THE_ _ **HELL**_ _ARE YOU DOING?!_ "

Scar gathered up his strength that he stood up, after telling Arana to hide, and faced his angry brother. Nala, Arana, and Simba cowered in the grass away from Mufasa. But Simba wasn't fast enough to avoid his dad's eye.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON?!_ " Mufasa roared.

"Heh, heh, well brother," Scar started, shaking. "This is a certain turn of events for me."

He nearly forgot about his job about patrolling the lands that he knew that's what Mufasa was furious about but he didn't have the right to be mad about him with Simba. Scar knew that Mufasa has often seen him with Simba but at least there he didn't roar at him.

" _WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR POST!?_ " Mufasa bellowed again.

"I had a few arrangements with Simba," said Scar.

It seemed he crossed the line because before Scar knew it, Mufasa pounced. He was on his back that Scar saw the fuming red eyes staring back to him. How much they gave him nightmares earlier in his life.

"YOU HAD YOUR DUTY BUT LIKE EVERYBODY, YOU BREAK THE LAW!"

Mufasa slapped Scar hard on the face and gave him another. Scar didn't say a word but only breathed. This was the beating he was used to. Again Scar felt a slap on the face. He also felt a claw scrape his temple.

Of all the beatings he's suffered as a cub, this was nothing compared what Scar had to suffer. The beatings used to be worse than this but here at least Mufasa was hitting him hard. Mufasa's strength never bothered him but he was worried that Mufasa would go for the throat and it would all be done with.

" _WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY SON!?_ " roared Mufasa.

"Heh, can't an uncle be with his nephew?" Scar chuckled.

With all his anger boiling, Mufasa instead reached up to Scar's neck with his claws unsheathed. He pressed up feeling Scar's windpipe.

"Ack!" Scar chocked. "Mufasa!"

Mufasa pressed hard and drew his claws onto the throat. Scar tried to breathe but Mufasa's paw was pressing hard that he couldn't.

"Ack, ack!"

" _What were you doing with him?_ "

"G-g-graveyard. Ack. H-he was…ack…in the…ack…e-elephant…ack…graveyard. G-get off me! Ack!"

" _My son was NOT in the graveyard!_ "

Scar tried to struggle against Mufasa that he flailed his paws up to him but with Mufasa pinning him down on the throat, he could only twitch his legs, like a fish out of water.

Simba, Nala, and Arana could only watch in horror. She wanted to get to her father and save him but Arana was told not to go near the king; she would never disobey her dad. Nala was nearly crying hoping that Scar wouldn't be killed. Simba, though, felt an urge. He may be afraid of his dad at times but instead he walked up to him. Arana and Nala stayed hidden in the grass.

Mufasa still held Scar down; he could feel Scar's blood pulsing and his windpipe beating like a rock. How much he wanted to kill Scar so badly. Scar was nothing but a worthless piece of trash. How much he hated him for betraying their father.

"Dad, stop! Let him go!"

Mufasa looked up noticing his son. It was Simba who talked back.

" _WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH THIS DAMNED LION?_ "Mufasa roared, holding Scar down.

"He saved me!" Simba told him. "I was in the elephant graveyard! Uncle Scar saved me and my friends!"

"You were in the graveyard."

Before Simba could say another word Mufasa slashed Scar on his twitching left foreleg, leaving out a gashing wound. Not only could Scar barely breathe, he also felt blood pouring out from his leg. But all he could focus on now was to breathe but Mufasa wasn't letting go. It felt that he was pressing down harder and harder, his face was turning blue, his blood was running through his body, his heartbeat thumping in his brain, then it was gone.

The paw was off his throat that Scar instantly took in a deep gasp of breath and panted hard. Opening his eyes, he saw Mufasa glaring down at him.

"Remember my last, _Scar_ ," growled the king. "No matter what the relation."

Scar looked to him fearfully. Mufasa nearly killed him. Nearly.

"YOU'RE NOT THE RIGHTFUL HEIR!"

It was in a flash that Scar saw Mufasa pounce on something that screamed. He looked to his right and saw it was the young cub Simba.

" _How_ can I call you my son if you'll _only_ disrespect the law!" yelled Mufasa. He reached over and took a swipe to Simba.

Seeing his nephew in danger, Scar stood up and pushed Mufasa. Nala and Arana had to run to a different place in the grass that they hid again. Mufasa looked up that he again slashed Scar on the same leg. More blood was pouring from his leg but Scar walked to Simba protecting him like a shield.

"Don't hurt him!" Scar breathed.

Mufasa reached over and slapped Scar away from Simba.

"HE'S _MY_ DAMN SON! YOU DON'T DESERVE A NEPHEW! NO CHILD!"

Scar rushed to Mufasa full of anger but again Mufasa slashed him on the arm. More blood poured that Scar doubled back.

"Let's go home!" Mufasa yelled.

Scar was worried about Simba that he thought of following them but it'll be too risky. Instead he watched them leave, hoping that Simba would survive the night. After they passed a tree, Scar looked around calling,

"Nala, Arana."

The girls came out from the grass and went to Scar.

"Dad," said Arana.

"Are you okay?" Nala asked.

"I'll be fine. Listen, Nala, you need to go home to. Arana, come with me."

The girls didn't hesitate at all. Nala followed Mufasa and Simba that they were back in Pride Rock but Nala went to her mother who was in a different cave.


	4. Suffering for Hope

4) Suffering for Hope

Sarafina was surprised to see her daughter in shock that she asked, "What's wrong honey?"

"Is King Mufasa that scary?" Nala asked.

"Why do you ask that Nala?"

"He hurt Uncle Scar, Mom. It was scary."

Sarafina held her daughter close by that she stroked her head.

"It's okay Nala," she told her daughter. "It's over now." Nala was still shaking but she soon calmed down with her mother's comforting words.

Simba was back in the main cave with his mom and dad. Mufasa was still angry that he kept glaring at Simba while he went to lie on the flat stone in the cave. Sarabi was inside that she noticed the uneasy atmosphere between the father and son. Was this another angry outburst from her dreaded mate?

"Mufasa?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"How often do you see the son get into trouble?" Mufasa snapped to her. "And you don't do anything about it!"

"What?"  
"Don't lie to me! Your son was out there in the damn elephant graveyard and the 'so-called brother' had to be with him! Why couldn't you be there!?"

This was unexpected that Sarabi was not ready for but she did have an explanation.

"The lionesses and I were hunting! Simba was merely playing with his friends!"

Without warning, Sarabi was flying. Mufasa slapped her so hard that she landed on the ground. Simba was watching in horror.

Not only every moment did Simba have to see this, it sometimes happened occasionally that his father would be angry and he and his mom would have arguments. Sarabi never had a chance to stand up for her son that Mufasa would tell her off, Simba was always in the same room.

"If you're going to be my wife lioness," Mufasa growled to her once she stood back up. "Give me the respect! Don't sleep next to me tonight!" Sarabi didn't need telling again. She went over to Simba and let him rest on her legs.

It was about every day that Sarabi had to put up with Mufasa's constant anger; she was really getting tired of it. When would she finally have that dream? The dream she's always had that she would be together with Scar, the lion she truly loved, and together they would raise their children together. The two agreed that Mufasa wouldn't know anything about Arana in order to protect her.

If Mufasa was gone, Sarabi didn't have to be beaten by him over debates and she wouldn't have to protect her son from him either. She felt terrible that Simba would have to watch the abuse that she couldn't do anything about it but she wished she could do better. There was no way how she would be able to leave Mufasa. She and he were betrothed in the beginning by Ahadi. Sarabi never loved Mufasa, she loved Scar. He was the only lion who would give her full respect. At least he would never hit Sarabi hard like a piece of paper. No. Scar was a good lion and Sarabi knew that. All she could do now was to let Simba cuddle in her legs and the two would fall asleep.

Scar and Arana, though it was already dark, were heading somewhere. Arana was worried about her father after watching him having to suffer from the terrible king. The king who would only hurt her dad and never knew that she existed. She didn't want to meet him in the first place by the way.

From the years she lived with Scar, Arana only knew the life as a lonely cub. She has been loved dearly by Scar and she did have good friends but she did not like this king at all. He never gave anybody justice. She's seen him terrorize every animal in the Lands that she once saw him kill an innocent leopard for an unfair crime and he would get angry for a reason she didn't understand. It further angered her that she had to watch her dad get beaten by Mufasa. She saw him bloodied often and he would sometimes get injured badly that he couldn't walk. Arana had to help him at times when he really needed her. She can't bear to see him in pain, though it was impossible for her to fight King Mufasa; Scar wouldn't let her near him at all. Most of the days she wanted to go over to King Mufasa and yell right at his face. It felt to her that this was the last straw.

The two continued to walk that Arana found herself at a large tree. It was a very strange tree that had many branches at the top. It was impossible to climb up.

"What are we doing here Dad?" she asked.

"A friend lives here," Scar replied.

"Will he help you?"

"Yes. Rafiki!"

It was the strangest animal Arana has seen. It seemed like some kind of monkey to her with gray fur but a colored face. But why was he somehow similar to her? It seemed, like she, had the same body. The arms, legs, feet, hands. What animal is she?

"Anoder beating Scar?" said the monkey, noticing the gashes on Scar's leg.

"Yes," Scar nodded. "This time it was about the kids."

The monkey swung back up onto the tree and disappeared behind the branches.

"Who was that Dad?" asked Arana.

"Rafiki," said Scar. "He's the Pride Lands shaman and everybody's friend. Like us, he opposes King Mufasa. This baobab tree is his home."

Rafiki the monkey came back down but he was holding a coconut that was in the shape of a bowl.

"Dis never ends," said Rafiki with a frown.

With his fingers, Rafiki dabbed into the bowl. Inside, Arana saw a liquid of some kind that looked like a beige color. It seemed sticky since Rafiki's two fingers were glued together but he rubbed the liquid on Scar's injured arm. It must've hurt him because Scar winced.

"Dis will not take for long, only overnight," Rafiki told him, since he saw Scar cringe. "But de scar will remain."

"Like the others?" Scar complained. Arana didn't know what he meant.

"Oh, yes, like de others. But dere is a way to fix it! Listen inside!"

"What?"

"Listen inside Taka. In here." Rafiki pointed to Scar's heart. "You'll know."

"How and when?"

"Listen inside yourself." Scar and Arana looked to Rafiki confused. "You have a good heart Taka, raising your child with love and justice." Arana stiffened. "But you must listen."

"Listen to what?"

Rafiki only cackled back that after he put more of the liquid on Scar's shoulder, he climbed back up onto his tree.

Scar and Arana were back in their cave later that they fell asleep. It was after putting her to rest that Scar was feeling tired himself. He couldn't stop thinking about the day though. Of course it wasn't everyday he could avoid Mufasa's wrath and end up beaten by him but after saving the kids and preventing Mufasa to hurt Simba, he was now worried about the children's welfare. True, he's never put Arana in harm's way but kids will be kids, they get into trouble. He used to when he was a cub, but now it got him thinking.

They could've been killed today from the hyenas and Simba was nearly injured by Mufasa. He knows for now that Nala would be safe since she's back with Sarafina in the other cave but Simba would be with Mufasa. Sarabi was also there.

Scar had no idea that Sarabi was being abused by Mufasa but he was too busy at the moment to have any time with her. Mufasa always kept him busy patrolling the borders and he had to be by Arana's side. He missed those days he had with Sarabi that they could be back together. The two could raise their children together.

When will life be simpler for them? When can this injustice be done? How will the children survive from this tyrannical reign? And the lionesses, they were suffering also since they only had to hunt for Mufasa. Scar knew they were starving, not just him and the kids; everybody was thanks to Mufasa's selfish rules. There has to be a ray of hope.

He was out on the Lands, alone. Arana and her friends weren't with him and neither Sarabi. Mufasa wasn't stalking him. Nobody. But there was something around that he had to find. Scar thought someone was waiting for him. But who was it? He has to find them.

"Taka."

He turned around but there was nobody behind him.

"Taka."

It sounded that the voice was coming from around but there was nothing. Just a vast savannah land with grass surrounding him and a few acacia trees. Up in the sky was a vast darkness with only stars for light.

"Taka."

Scar kept his eyes open that he walked around looking for the source but there was nothing.

"Taka."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Come."

Now it sounded that the voice came from his right that he followed the whispering voice. The voice sounded slow and comforting but mysterious because it whispered. Not that far was something Scar has never seen in his life.

It was form. A form created by the stars that it took the shape of a lion. But it was hard to see since the stars in the sky were showing from behind as if Scar could see through the form. The lining of the form was white at the moon including the lining of the mane and the limbs. The eyes were bright as the sun.

"Do not be afraid," whispered the voice. It seemed that it came from the form.

But Scar was nervous. He could only stand there and glare back at the figure. To him it looked like a starlit lion.

"Who are you?" Scar asked.

"The mightiest of them all, the greatest of them all," the figure whispered.

Scar first gulped unable to cope with the situation.

"I have seen the suffering of the pride and the oppression upon every animal."

Scar heard crying sounds like a mother begging for her child to live and he heard a cub's crying. It sounded like Simba. There were also Sarabi's pleas from Ahadi, Nala's horrified screams, Arana's rebels about justice, a wild dog yelping in pain, the screams from monkeys, a zebra's horrified whinnying. Listening to the sounds was hard to bear.

"So it is a duty that will be done. A savior has been born upon the pride."

Scar looked up to the form in surprise.

"M-me?" he thought. "But how could I? I'm the brother of Mufasa, the brother of the lion who destroyed everybody. The brother. How will I protect them? I can't do anything! I'm not able!"

The form of the lion came closer that its eyes were burning like the flaming sun such as the lining. The sight of it terrified Scar that he slouched on the grass and shut his eyes. A rush of wind blasted that Scar could feel the cold air rush through his mane.

"WHO IS THE KING!?" the form roared. "THE FIRST RIGHTEOUS?! WHO CREATED LIONS?"

It was here Scar knew who he met. The king who first took the Pride Lands. The lion who started it all. He created the Lands, Pride Rock, the borders, everything. So Scar looked back to the form. The fiery lining and eyes were gone that it was back to crystal white and the wind died down.

"Taka," said the form with its whispering voice. "I shall be with every animal, including you."

The form then spread out that the lining was gone but instead it was replaced with a white light that was forming from clouds. Up above in the sky, Scar saw in amazement, was a bright light that didn't blind him and a beautiful glowing white lion was shown in the clouds.

"Upon the children, they will need a father and uncle. Upon the lionesses, she needs a husband, and your friends need a friend. Mufasa will refuse upon a fight. With faith, the savior will win the throne... They are the true ruler. Look up to the skies and I will be with you Taka. Forever."

The vision of the Great King was the best feeling that Scar felt, it was hard to put into words but he felt a wave of relief when he woke.

Scar was ready. He will protect the kids and support the lionesses but the battle, he wasn't sure about that. If Mufasa would accept the fight he could kill Scar instantly and Scar didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He has a child and a lioness he loves. Scar would never have the heart to betray them. But he was ready to protect the kids and lionesses. Justice was filled inside his heart that when Scar woke on the next day, he was back out patrolling the borders while Arana was with Simba and Nala.

He may be the lion with scars but Scar wasn't going to keep his guard down. He saw the lionesses hunting that he knew they had to feed Mufasa but instead Scar went to them.

"Save it," he said to the lionesses. "Eat the zebra."

"But you know your brother," said a lioness. "He demands it."

Scar couldn't take it any longer and the lionesses were starving, he can almost see their ribs.

"He'll live," said Scar plainly. "You ladies must eat. Sarafina, save some for Nala. She needs her strength. Sarabi, give some for both Simba and Arana." Sarabi gave Scar a comforting smile.

"But what will happen if Mufasa finds out?" Sarafina thought.

"Don't worry about him," Scar told her. "And he won't find out. I've known Mufasa to steal food from hyenas that he has fed himself before dinner. He's greedy over everything. Go. Eat."

"You're a good lion Taka," said Sarabi. Scar grinned back to her that the two had to nuzzle.

"Feed my daughter."

Scar had to leave to help Mufasa patrol the Lands that the lionesses went back to Pride Rock. Sarabi saw the kids near the Rock that Zazu was perched on a nearby rock watching the kids play.

The three were chasing after a butterfly that Nala and Simba reached up to get it. This was the first time Arana first stood only on her feet and jumped up to grab the insect.

"Where did you learn that Arana?" Nala asked.

"I don't know," Arana told her truthfully.

It also surprised Sarabi that she stood for a while looking at Scar's daughter but she shrugged it off and helped the lionesses to bring the dead zebra to the kids.

"Children," said she, dropping the zebra down. "Here's your lunch."

Simba, Nala, and Arana diverted their attention to the dead zebra. Since they were hungry, the kids ran to it and ate instantly. Sarabi and her friends also joined in.

The kids and lionesses ate their fill. They were lucky that Mufasa wasn't watching them. Sarabi knew that if he did catch them, they would be in trouble, but they were saved this time.

It's been so long since she ate that Sarabi felt exhilarated and unafraid. She thought that it wouldn't be for so long until she ate something. All she had to rely on were leftovers from Mufasa for herself and the pride but eating this dead zebra was filling her up. She always knew that Scar wanted the best for the pride, including herself, that he would hopefully save them. Her whole life, Sarabi wanted to be safe. Ahadi and Mufasa never gave her the chance. For now she had to worry about the lionesses and children.

They were still eating that the bones were becoming visible; the flesh was off the corpse. Nala wanted to reach inside and eat the juicy parts but she couldn't reach.

"I can't get it!" she complained.

"What is it Nala?" Sarafina asked.

"The, uh, that." She pointed to the stomach.

"I'll get it," said Arana.

Again, not knowing why, Arana reached inside and felt something soft and smooth. She grabbed it and took it out of the zebra's body.

"I thought you were a lion Arana!" Simba thought. Arana set the stomach down and let Nala eat it.

"I am!" Arana yelled back. "But why am I so different?"

Sarabi was eating the zebra's back that she said to Arana, "Everybody's different Arana."

"But how come I don't look like you guys? My dad and I went to see this monkey last night and he almost looked like me! What am I Aunt Sarabi?"

Sarabi sighed that she was lost for words but she came up with a solution.

"Come with me Arana," she told her. "I want to show you something."

Sarabi started walking that Arana followed her. The lions continued to eat but Simba watched them climb up Pride Rock that they were on the top peak.

Arana and Sarabi had a clear view of the savannah lands that they saw animals of all kinds roaming around but, because of the strict laws, the deer were on one side of the lands, the wildebeests and buffalo at one area, and leopards were at one place. Some were in trees already either sleeping or eating.

"What do you see Arana?" asked Sarabi, once they sat down.

"Home," Was the first word Arana said.

"You're a part of us, Arana. We're family. Your father and I, we could've been married. We could've own all the Lands. Everything the light touches."

"It's beautiful!"

It truly was a sight looking at all the animals roam around, the sunlight shining on the many acacia trees, the savannah grass, many clouds forming in the sky, watching the birds fly by.

"But King Mufasa owns it now doesn't he?" asked Arana.

"Yes he does," Sarabi replied.

"But I think my dad can be a better king than him. King Mufasa is so mean! I saw other animals getting hurt from him and he also hurts my dad! Why does he do that?!"

"There are two kinds of animals Arana. The evil and the good."

"So King Mufasa is evil?"

Sarabi had to agree with that. She and many others have suffered so it was no lie that she nodded.

"I don't like him anyway," Arana continued. "My dad is better. He should be king. He can lead a better kingdom and he doesn't hurt anyone." Sarabi had to grin.

"You are your father's daughter, Arana," Sarabi commented. "He's very lucky to have you."

Though she to smiled, Arana queried her aunt, "So I'm a lion?"

Still Sarabi had no alternative to say it to her that she could only agree with Arana. She didn't have the heart to tell her niece, "Man-Cub." Scar would be alone in the world if he didn't rescue Arana in the first place and Sarabi couldn't bear to hurt him.

"This is your home Arana, and you are a lion cub. No matter what." She licked Arana on the forehead that Arana smiled again.


	5. Down in the Gorge

5) Down in the Gorge

They were back with the lionesses and cubs that Sarabi and the lionesses had to leave again that they still had orders to feed Mufasa, no matter what. But at least they were able to leave with full stomachs. Simba, Nala, and Arana were also filled up with food that they played again while Zazu had to watch them.

But it was when Zazu fell asleep that Simba decided to leave him behind and play at the gorge.

"Are you sure?" Nala asked. "We're not supposed to leave Pride Rock."

"We won't be gone that long," said Simba. "It'll be just one look and then we'll come back."

"I agree with Nala," Arana piqued.

"It'll be just one look."

"But remember last time when we ditched Zazu?"

"We're not going back to the elephant graveyard, Arana! Sheesh!"

"But we could get in trouble again," said Nala.

"I'm going."

Simba turned around and started to walk away.

"Should we follow him?" Nala asked her friend.

"I'm not sure either," said Arana. "But he says so. I guess we could."

"But what about King Mufasa? What if he finds out?"

"Let's hope not. Come on, Nala." Though they were nervous, Nala and Arana followed Simba.

The girls were with Simba that they were halfway to the gorge when they came up to a known serval that Simba knew.

"Hey, Fujo!" he called out. Nala and Arana looked to each other suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, if it isn't the Prince Simba!" said the serval. She also noticed Nala and Arana. "And his friends. Why aren't you kids at Pride Rock?"

"We're going to check out the gorge. Want to come along?"

"Well, I would love to but there's some arrangements I have to attend to." Actually Fujo just came up with an idea. "You know how quick things change."

Arana had to agree with her.

"I'm off then." Fujo walked away.

Simba called to his friends while he ran, "Come on guys!"

"Wait up Simba!" said the girls.

Simba was running fast that Nala and Arana rushed to catch up with him. Within a few minutes, the cubs and child arrived at the gorge. They had no idea that Fujo met up with hyenas that saw the kids near the canyon. Their theory was perfect.

"Ha, ha, this'll be a snap!" said the hyena Banzai.

"Of course it would," the other hyena Shenzi agreed. "Let's go, and thanks for the tip Fujo."

"It was no big deal," the serval laughed.

The hyenas headed further down the canyon while Fujo walked away and the kids climbed down into the ravine. They came to the ground that Simba was looking around in amazement but Nala was still nervous they would get into trouble again. Arana was already getting hot from the heat that she was starting to sweat.

"Isn't this cool?" said Simba. "It's as if we can do anything here!"

"I'm still not so sure about this Simba," Nala shook. "I think we should go back."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Something feels wrong."

"Look there," Arana pointed. Not that far was a lizard that came from a nearby tree.

Simba rushed to the lizard and roared to it but his roar was weak that he didn't scare it. So he tried again. Simba then held his breath and did a louder roar; the lizard was surprised that it ran off.

Nala and Arana could laugh only shortly that Simba's roar echoed through the walls but not that far was an eagle cawing and there was a rumble. Looking at the dirt underneath their paws, the kids looked back up to the wall of the gorge. From the far side of the ravine from up on the grass, came a stampede of wildebeest. The kids took off on a run.

The hyenas led the wildebeests down the gorge that they watched from behind. Wildebeests were running further down the gorge that Simba, Nala, and Arana were running for their lives, they didn't stop. They were lucky when a nearby cheetah saw them. She gasped and ran.

Scar was patrolling the borders that he noticed there was a stampede in the gorge. Why were they running?

"Prince Scar! Prince Scar!"

He looked noticing a panicked cheetah.

"There's a stampede in the gorge. Prince Simba and his friends are down there!"

" _The kids?_ "

Arana saw a tree up ahead that she rushed to it and climbed the tree.

"Guys, up here!" she called. Simba and Nala also climbed up the tree themselves and held on.

Scar rushed to the scene after he told the cheetah to get help. He came to the gorge and looked instantly. There on a beaten tree were the kids.

"Arana! Simba! Nala!"

Ignoring the danger, Scar rushed into the stampede and ran to the kids.

The cheetah, since she was a fast runner, found King Mufasa that she instantly told him about Simba in the stampeding gorge. Mufasa ran.

Scar was near the tree that he was struck by a wildebeest that made him stumble but he quickly ran to the tree.

"Arana! Climb on me!" he shouted.

"Dad!"

Arana didn't hesitate that she let go of the tree. Simba and Nala also noticed him that they to, also climbed on him. Scar ignored the claws on his back as the cubs held tightly onto him. Again Scar ran through the wildebeests and jumped onto a ledge. Then Simba, Nala, and Arana let go of him and sat down.

"I'm sorry Uncle Scar," Simba talked instantly. "It was my fault. I started the stampede."

"What are you talking about Simba?" Scar asked him instantly.

"I thought we could play here but I roared. Then the wildebeests came."

"It's alright Simba. It's over now. The three of you are safe now. I'll take you home."

"We're not in trouble?" Nala asked.

"Not today. Come on."

Scar waited until his breath was back and started to climb up the wall. The kids followed him while the wildebeests continued. The danger was gone now. But when Scar came to a ledge that he reached up and had his claws onto the edge, he felt claws pierce him that he roared in pain. There above him was Mufasa.

" _Some prince you are,_ " Mufasa growled. He let him go that Scar was falling down the gorge.

The kids saw Scar flying that they screamed out loud, "Nooooooo!"

But Scar was lucky. The wildebeests were gone that he only landed on the ground and onto his paws but they shook while he straightened.

It was unfortunate for the kids that Mufasa saw and heard them. He watched them climb down the wall and run to Scar. That was when he noticed the child he didn't know. Since it wasn't any species he knew Mufasa rushed to her.

The kids came to the bottom of the gorge but once Arana was on the ground, she heard a big thump right behind her. She looked but it was too late for her to do anything that she felt teeth on her right arm. She screamed in the pain.

Scar saw them, he yelled, "No!" and jumped onto Mufasa. Arana was free that Simba and Nala rushed to her and noticed her bleeding arm.

Mufasa wanted to get to the child but instead his brother was fighting him off. Mufasa slashed and hit him but Scar wasn't giving up. He was hit badly on the face but that didn't stop him. Mufasa again reached for Arana but Scar jumped on him again that he held him down.

"Kids, go!" he yelled to them. "Run!"

Mufasa still wanted to reach over that he turned over and slapped Scar again but Scar slashed Mufasa. That was when the tables were turned.

Instead of reaching for Arana, Mufasa then had his attention on Scar. He hit him hard on the face making Scar fall on his back. Simba and Arana wanted to help him but they could only stand there.

"Dad!" Arana yelled. She was about to run to him.

"Get out of here!" Scar yelled back. He was hit again. "Get out of the Pride Lands! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go! Run!"

"Come on Arana," Nala insisted. Mufasa looked back to the kids after he slashed Scar on the face.

With a pounce, Mufasa lunged to the kids but he was held down by Scar, though his face was bloodied and scarred heavily.

"RUN!" Scar roared again.

"Arana, come on!" Simba told her.

Arana still wanted to get to her dad but instead she turned around and started on a run with Simba and Nala. Mufasa still tried to run to the kids but he was held down by Scar on the neck.

While the kids ran, Arana had no choice but to stand on her legs. She still continued to run, ignoring the thought that she wasn't running like a lion. But it was during their run that there were three hyenas. They rushed to the kids that they again had to run. The girls followed Simba to the end of the gorge that it was blocked by many rocks. The kids were able to skim through an open space but they found themselves looking out from a ledge and further down was a thorn bush. Because the hyenas were coming the kids had no choice but to jump.

Simba was the first to jump while Nala was behind him and then Arana. They were able to avoid the thorns and skimmed around the others. One hyena also landed in the thorns but instead he was pierced by many, making the other two laugh.

Banzai came out from the bush with many thorns covering him that still the hyenas continued to laugh. Shenzi saw the kids still running that they made it out through the thorns.

"There they go!"

"So get 'em!" Banzai remarked.

"I'm not going in there, looking like you! Cactus butt!"

Banzai was pulling out the thorns that he spat one to the other hyena, Ed.

"We have to finish the job!"

"Well, they're good as dead out there anyway. We weren't able to kill them at the gorge but they will die out there. Nothing can save them."

"Yeah, nothing can save them!"

The hyenas started to laugh and went back in the gorge.

Mufasa won the fight that Scar was left behind while he ran through the ravine. The hyenas took a different route around the gorge to avoid a fight with the king. He came to the many rocks blocking the pathway. How did the kids disappear? He wasn't able to kill the one himself and he lost his son. Well, that doesn't matter. Simba wasn't worthy enough for him anyway and the other female cub was gone. The three of them were gone. But he had to go back to Pride Rock and return to his duties.

After Mufasa passed Scar, he gave him a bash on the head and left the gorge.

Scar was woken up later with the help from Sarabi and Sarafina. They were told about the kids' disappearance at the canyon that they saw him lying down.

"Where are the kids?" Sarafina asked instantly.

"I told them to leave," said Scar. He couldn't stand on his paws that he kept shaking. "It was the only way to save them. Ugh."

"Don't stand," said Sarabi. "Just lay down." Scar had to listen.

"When will we be able to see them again?" Sarafina asked.

"I don't know," Scar said truthfully. "I don't know."

Scar had to lie down since his face was bloodied with many scars. Sarabi and Sarafina stayed by his side while the other lionesses rushed for Rafiki's help.

Rafiki came back later with many jars of his own and he also had himself a leaf like a towel. With his supplies, he started to care for Scar.

Scar was starting to think of Arana while Rafiki tended him that he was worried how she could handle the big bad world. He saw her reaction of him being attacked by Mufasa. But she's safe now, since she's with Simba and Nala. But when will they come back? He didn't tell them for when they had to return. He was too busy fighting Mufasa. But there has to be some way how he can get them to come back. It was soon after that Scar felt drowsy that he went to sleep.

Sarabi wanted to sleep next to Scar that night after Rafiki told the lionesses that he had to rest only at the canyon but she knew she had to go back to Mufasa. But how can she spend the night with him after nearly killing her lover? So instead,

"I'm staying here with him."

"Are you sure Sarabi?" Sarafina asked. "What about Mufasa?"

"I don't care what he'll say. Just go in the other cave and rest. I have to stand for Taka."

"You be safe."

Rafiki left with a smile while Sarafina went with the other lionesses heading back to Pride Rock. Scar was lying down sleeping that Sarabi knelt down and nuzzled his head. Then she laid down and rested next to his side. Scar had to open his eyes that he saw Sarabi, looking at him. They grinned and nuzzled again. The two fell asleep that night.


	6. The Past is Behind

6) The Past is Behind

It was overnight that the kids continued running but they started to walk instead. For the whole night the three tried hard to stay awake and walk. It didn't bother Arana at all that she was comfortable walking on legs than on her hands and knees. But they were getting very tired.

It was in the morning the next day Simba, Nala, and Arana passed out in the sunlight at a wasteland. They didn't notice vultures were above them. After flying the vultures decided to land and head for the three and gnaw on them but from behind,

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Get out, get out!" someone yelled.

The vultures flew away startled. There was a meerkat and warthog shooing the birds away.

"Bowling for buzzards!" cried the warthog.

"Ha, ha, gets them every time!" laughed the meerkat.

"Uh oh," said the warthog walking to the kids. "Hey Timon. You better come look. I think they're still alive."

The meerkat, Timon, disgustedly walked to the cubs and child. He wondered, "What do we got here?"

He lifted up Simba's paw and gasped in horror realizing the animal.

"Geez they're lions!" He rushed up to the warthog's head and pulled his ears. "Run Pumbaa! Move it!"

But the warthog, Pumbaa, thought the three were adorable and lonely.

"Can we keep 'em?" he asked his friend.

"Are you nuts?!" Timon yelled in Pumbaa's ear. "They're lions. Lions eat guys like us!"

"They're little!"

"They're going to get bigger!"

"Maybe they'll be on our side."

Timon scoffed at that as he stood up but while he rubbed the dust of his arms he came up with a thought.

"What if they're on our side? Having lions around won't be such a bad idea."

Pumbaa was happy that they were going to have three young lion cubs that he first picked up Simba and put him by an oasis. He went back to pick up Nala and then Arana. Timon splashed water on their faces to wake them up.

"You kids okay?" Timon asked the kids when they woke.

Nala and Arana moaned while Simba said meekly, "I guess so."

"You three nearly died," Pumbaa told them. "We saved you."

The kids said "Thanks" and walked away. Arana's arm was now numb that she let it dangle on her side. She also looked pale.

"They look blue," Timon said to Pumbaa.

"I'd say brownish gold and tan," Pumbaa told him.

"I mean they're _depressed_."

"Oh."

Timon and Pumbaa walked to the kids and asked them, "What's eating ya?"

"Nothing. They're at the top of the food chain!" Timon joked. He laughed out loud at his own joke. "So, where you from?"

"Who cares," said Simba.

"We can't go back," Arana mumbled.

"So you three are outcasts," Timon suggested. "That's great. So are we."

"What'd you do kids?" Pumbaa asked.

"Nothing we did. What they did," Nala told the two.

"But we don't want to talk about it," said Simba.

"Good. We don't want to hear about it," Timon joked.

"Anything you can do?" Pumbaa asked.

"Not unless you can make a change," said Arana miserably.

"You got to put your past behind ya," Timon said wisely. "Look kids. Bad things happen and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right," said Arana.

"Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"We never heard of it that way," Nala mumbled.

"Then maybe you need to hear another," said Timon. "Repeat after me." He cleared his throat.

"Hakuna Matata."

"What?" the kids mumbled.

"Hakuna Matata," Pumbaa repeated. "It means to worries."

Simba, Nala, and Arana looked at the other and back to the meerkat and warthog. The two led the three kids into the nearby jungle and were treated instantly with great respect. Timon and Pumbaa told the kids that "Hakuna Matata" was their popular motto and how it influenced them.

"Look at Pumbaa for example!" Timon told the three.

Pumbaa, instead of speaking, she sang about how his flatulence would embarrass him. The two started singing and the kids sang along.

"It means 'no worries' for the rest of your days," they sang.

"Yeah, sing it kids," said Timon.

"It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata."

Timon and Pumbaa showed them their home and even their dinner menus. The kids were disgusted they had to eat bugs but the new friends loved them.

"Is there something else you guys eat?" Nala hoped.

"If you live with us, you gotta eat like us," Timon told her.

He showed Nala and her friends a leaf held out like a waiter with bugs on it. Simba, Nala, and Arana watched him eat them and then Pumbaa did to.

"You'll learn to love 'em!" said Pumbaa enthusiastically while he ate bugs.

"I'm telling you kids," said Timon with his mouth full. "This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities, and best of all no worries. Well?"

Simba tried a worm, Nala tried a ladybug, and Arana tried a beetle. At first they were disgusted but the both of them said, "Slimy yet satisfying."

"That's it."

Simba, Nala, and Arana grew up during the years they were with Timon and Pumbaa. Living their carefree lifestyle with all their problems gone they grew into a young lion, lioness, and human. Arana's arm had gotten better the years and moved more like a human compared to a lion but she still had the same behaviors.

"It's our problem free philosophy, Hakuna Matata."

But problems were getting worse at the Pride Lands. It's been ten years after Simba, Nala, and Arana ran away that Scar and the lionesses were getting desperate now. A drought occurred, animals were dying often, trees were dying, and they lost water. Sarabi and the lionesses had to hunt more often, and to make matters worse, hyenas were scrambling everywhere.

Whenever Sarabi and her fellow lionesses would finally find food the hyenas would steal and eat it. Mufasa was angered by this. He and Scar had to fight the hyenas together. They almost killed one of the lionesses that Mufasa turned the favor.

Scar fought the cackling crazy-eyed Ed while Mufasa fought the matriarch. He almost killed her but instead killed another hyena with one swipe. Shenzi fought hard against Mufasa and more hyenas came to help her to fight him. Because all the hyenas ganged up on Mufasa, Scar made a run for it. He had plenty of injuries to deal with.

He arrived at the lionesses and walked up to Sarabi.

"Where's Mufasa?" she asked him.

"He's still fighting," Scar replied. "He's a tough lion."

There was no doubt about that. Mufasa fought hard against the hyenas that about a dozen hyenas surrounded and pounced him. They tried many times to bite onto his neck and back but Mufasa was fast enough to swipe them off and bite onto their necks while the whole time he growled and snarled loud at them.

After knocking down three hyenas at the time Mufasa gave out an almighty roar.

"Fine!" yelled Shenzi. "We're leaving! Come on boys. But we'll be back soon enough."

" _GET OUT!_ " Mufasa roared.

Shenzi's clan followed her away from Pride Rock. Scar and the lionesses saw the commotion that when they saw Mufasa coming back, Scar went to hide in the farthest side of the cave. Mufasa would be looking for him to unleash his anger. He hid in the shadows while Mufasa passed the cave where the lionesses stayed. They heard him growling while he walked by. Sarabi knew he was looking for Scar but she wouldn't let him.

His growling was so low and frightening; it would scare a person to death. The lionesses were afraid of him at this point, knowing Mufasa would lash out.

 _Rrrrrggghhh. Rrrrrggghhh. RGH! ROAR! Rrrrrggghhh. RGH! ROAR!_

It was so hollow and deep, low and threatening.

"Where is he lioness?" he growled to Sarabi.

"I don't know," said Sarabi.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I mean it Mufasa. I don't know where Scar is."

" _Tell me!_ "

"He went into the plains."

Mufasa swiped his paw on her and walked away. But watching Mufasa hit Sarabi struck a flare inside Scar's head. With a low growl, he pounced on Mufasa by surprise.

Mufasa felt claws grip his back and teeth on his neck. He couldn't reach but snarled in pain. He swerved around hoping to get his captor off but Scar didn't let go. Mufasa looked at his left and noticed the russet orange fur and black tail. Now he gets to fight him? So be it.

He turned around again trying to get Scar off but still Scar wouldn't let go. He came close to the edge and tripped. Mufasa and Scar fell down the rocks together. Scar tried to keep his grip on his evil brother but he lost it and fell to the ground with him. He stood up but at that instant he toppled. Now Mufasa had his mouth in Scar's throat making Scar snarl loud. He could feel the strong teeth clenching hard and his blood running. He reached up and swiped Mufasa away.

"I know what you're doing _Scar,_ " Mufasa growled. "You want the throne. I will not let you."

Scar knew the Great King was with him at that time because he felt stronger now. Now was his time to fight Mufasa.

"You never deserved it!" Scar snarled. "Before you and father, the Pride Lands were safe and just. The Kings would not allow this! The Great King, Himself, has greater power than the mightiest king. He'd never imagine a kingdom like this! You and father had no use controlling everything under such a tyrannical fist! I'll always protect the pride from you! Away from Sarabi! You cannot destroy faith!" Scar was ready when Mufasa ran to him.

All the lionesses including Sarabi and Sarafina watched the battle. Scar tried to slash Mufasa with all his might but Mufasa was stronger than he was. The two slashed, swiped, and hit the other. Scar was able to topple Mufasa to the ground and grinned evilly. The glare he gave actually scared Mufasa. Scar enjoyed seeing the fear in him. This time it was Mufasa who was scared and not him.

"Long live the king!" Scar snarled.

With his claws extended, Scar reached over and dug his claws in Mufasa's paws.

"How does it feel, brother?"

Scar was relishing the moment he never want to forget about it.

"I'll be a better king than you. It's to _die_ for."

He let go of Mufasa's claws and stood up. Now he was ready to kill him keeping his evil grin. But Scar celebrated too early. Mufasa sprung up on him and slashed Scar's already beaten face. He was so fast that he continued slicing Scar to pieces. Scar couldn't attack in time when his permanent scar, forehead, and cheek were penetrated by Mufasa's sharp claws. Scar fell to the ground knocked out senseless. Making sure he did his job Mufasa ripped apart Scar's right foreleg and felt the bones break. Sarabi gasped.

"If you fight me again, I'll kill you." Mufasa growled.

Sarafina glared at Mufasa hardly believing the words she heard. Mufasa looked up at them and called,

"Lioness, come in the den, _now!_ " he yelled.

"Help Taka," Sarabi told the lionesses while she walked away. She knew Mufasa had something bad up his sleeve.

The days went by that Scar was at the mercy of his life. He wanted to fight him again and protect the lionesses and Sarabi but he had to stay at Rafiki's tree to heal. It took three days until he could go back to Pride Rock that his first thought was Sarabi. He had to limp once he arrived because his foreleg was broken.

From now on, Sarabi's always by Mufasa's side and never with the lionesses. Scar noticed a scar mark on her face which he knew was a reminder why she shouldn't cross him. It made him angrier that he was about to limp up onto the Rock but was held back by Sarafina.

"Don't go Taka," she warned him. "It's no use."

"But what about Sarabi?" he demanded worried about her.

"I know but I overheard Mufasa saying that if you fight him again, he'll kill you. It's too risky. And you have a bad leg."

Scar looked back up to the peak and looked at the two. Sarabi hung her head while Mufasa glared outward with pride in his heart.

"I hate you Mufasa," Scar whispered. He would give anything to be up there with Sarabi. It would be just him and her. Their kids alongside and Simba would be the heir.

Oh, he missed them so much. For the past years Scar was upset that Arana had to run along with Simba and Nala and they haven't returned. What happened to them? He would give anything to see Arana's beautiful face again. There must be someone here who could bring them back from wherever they were now. There was Zazu.

Scar rushed to a nearby tree and saw Zazu perched on top. Like the lions and lionesses, Zazu was looking weak to. There was no food anywhere. Not even for a bird.

"Zazu," Scar called to him. "Zazu, I must speak with you."

Zazu looked down and flew to Scar.

"Yes sire?"

"Will you be able to fly a long journey?"

"I'm afraid I can't sire. It's my duty to stay as the majordomo. You know that."

Scar sighed, "Is there something anyone can do?"

"What is?" Zazu asked curiously.

"I need one of your bird friends to go out and find the kids. Simba, Nala, and Arana must return."

Zazu could tell that Scar was in a lot of pain. Not only from the fight he had three days ago but also emotionally.

"A friend of mine is not that far from here. I could go and fetch him."

"Just tell him to bring them back and remember this: Arana should not be seen by Mufasa."

"Yes sire."

"Just make sure you go around Mufasa's eye line. I don't want him killing another innocent animal as he did to those wildebeest infants."

That was one horrible day that Scar and the lionesses had to witness.

"I understand," said Zazu kindly.

"Thank you," Scar exhaled. He headed back to the lionesses while Zazu flew around Pride Rock. He found his white feathered friend perched in a tree.

Simba, Nala, Arana, Timon, and Pumbaa were lying on the grass after eating a big pile of bugs. Simba made a huge burp.

"Whoa, nice one Simba," Timon complimented him. Nala chuckled.

"Man, I'm stuffed," said Simba.

"So am I," Arana nodded.

"Me too," said Pumbaa rubbing his stomach. "I eat like a pig."

"You are a pig," Nala reminded him.

"Oh, right."

They all inhaled and exhaled deeply and looked up to the sky.

"Timon," said Pumbaa. "Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?"

"I don't wonder," Timon said loftily. "I know."

"Oh. What are they?"

"They're fireflies. They got stuck up in that big bluish black thing."

"I thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"With you, everything's gas."

"Simba, Nala, Arana, what do you guys think?"

Nala, Simba, and Arana looked at each other thinking of the same thing. It was Simba who said, "Someone told us the Great Kings of the Past are up there, watching over us."

Nala nodded and it reminded Arana of her father.

"That's right," Nala agreed. Arana remained quiet.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Timon thought. He spurted out spit and started laughing. Everybody did.

"Who told you something like that?" Timon laughed. "That mook! We got him!"

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" Arana laughed along.

The laughter faded that they looked up to the sky again but when Arana did she couldn't stop thinking of her father. She stood up and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Timon thought, while the others watched her leave.

She came to the edge of a shear point and looked up to the stars. That was the night she, Simba, and Nala ventured into the elephant graveyard and had a talk about the Kings. She would love to see him now but if she does she would have to face her past. Nobody had justice and neither her family. How will she be able to handle it again? With a sigh Arana sat down and silently cried hoping her friends wouldn't have to hear her.

Weakness was something that she did not want to be shown. Her strengths should be shown. After Arana fought that giant rhino that was trampling in the jungle she was able to show them at that time and during the years she's grown she's been a very strong woman. Probably the strongest woman on earth. She could easily lift up a lion. There was the time she had to save Nala from a crocodile. She was a very strong woman indeed.

Should she return or remain here? How do you say "Hakuna Matata" when the past returns to haunt you? She didn't know that Simba and Nala were thinking the same thing. They were further into the jungle talking about Arana.

"I'm concerned about her Simba," said Nala. "She seemed pretty upset when we mentioned him."

"I don't blame her," Simba told his friend. "I miss Uncle Scar to. He was a great lion."

"Our mothers are still there to."

There was a short pause while they walked when Nala piqued up, "What if we go back?"

Simba looked at her startled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It's just a suggestion."

"I don't want to see my father anymore, Nala. It's over."

"But we could at least see."

"Well…let's see what Arana thinks."

The two took the path where Arana walked and found her sitting down.

"Arana," said Nala.

After wiping her eyes Arana looked behind. Her two best friends were standing there.

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah, sure," said Arana softly.

"Nala and I were talking and," Simba started. "well…"

"You two were talking about me behind my back?" Arana snapped.

"No. It's not that," Simba told her. "What do you think if we go home? Back to the Pride Lands."

"I don't know. I don't know." Arana rubbed her face and looked back up at the stars. "What were you two suggesting?"

"I wasn't sure either," Simba said honestly.

"I just thought it might help," Nala told them. "Our families are there."

"But King Mufasa," Arana pointed out. "Do you want to see him?"

"No," Simba snapped.

"Me neither. You don't, do you Nala?"

Nala repeated what Simba said.

"Then let's drop the subject and go to bed," Arana suggested.

The three agreed with that and headed to the tree stump where Timon and Pumbaa were waiting for them.

"About time you guys come," the meerkat complained impatiently.


	7. Chance for Redemption

7) Chance for Redemption

Nala was the first to wake up in the morning to see a white bird flying above. She kept her teal eyes on the bird and saw it land near a stream ahead of her. It took a drink and looked around.

Staring at the bird made Nala hungry. Growing up she fed on bugs but now was her chance to have some meat. Slowly and stealthily, she got off the trunk of the tree and crept slowly to the bird. She never kept her eyes off and didn't blink.

The egret had no idea that a lioness was hunting while he drank the water. It was so fast he heard a growl and was on the ground.

"Aarrgghh!" he screamed. "Don't eat me! Don't! I'm looking for someone."

The scream woke up Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Arana. Near the stream they saw Nala tackle the white egret. Simba and Arana ran over to them. Arana went to grab the bird's thin neck.

"Who are you?" she threatened the bird. Simba and Nala were growling at him.

"I-I'm," the bird choked. Arana's tight grip was choking him. "I'm just…obeying orders. Pr - Prince Scar told me to look for…for his kids."

Simba, Nala, and Arana backed away startled. Arana let go of the bird.

"My name is Lee," said the egret. "Everybody calls me Lee."

"What else did Scar tell you?" Simba demanded.

Lee coughed, cleared his throat, and pronounced, "He wanted to find the children and bring them back home. You know him?"

The three looked at each other and nodded. They were thinking the same thing.

"We're coming," said Arana thrilled. She was finally going to see her father.

"But I must find Simba, Nala, and Arana."

"Hey!" yelled Timon from behind. The four looked at him and Pumbaa. They were heading to the scene.

"They're Simba, Nala, and Arana!" Timon told Lee.

"Simba," he pointed to Simba. "Nala," he pointed to Nala. "Arana." He pointed to Arana.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lee exclaimed. "They'll be so thrilled to see you!"

"What's been going on at the Pride Lands though?" Nala asked.

"Oh, it's gotten worse! King Mufasa is worse than ever! Hyenas are everywhere and food is desolate. There's no water either."

"Let's go," Simba said outwardly.

The three friends started on a run but Lee said,

"Wait for me!"

Simba, Nala, and Arana were desperate to go back home. They may not want to see Mufasa but their mothers and father were there. They'll need help.

"Wait for us!" Timon yelled to them.

Arana and her friends were running fast that they stopped to see Timon and Pumbaa following from behind. Lee also stopped.

"No, Pumbaa, Timon," said Simba. "You two have to stay in the jungle."

"But friends always stick together," said Pumbaa thoughtfully.

"I know but it's too dangerous. You guys will be safe in the jungle. Lee, you should stay with them too."

"But I live in the Pride Lands," Lee told him.

"You don't understand," said Nala.

"Just stay in the jungle," Arana repeated. "We'll take care of it."

"Oh, I just remembered," said Lee as if he just remembered something he forgot. "I must tell you this ma'am: You should not be seen by King Mufasa."

"I know."

"Go back in the jungle," Nala insisted.

Lee, Timon, and Pumbaa stayed there on the desert lands watching them leave.

"What are we going to do now?" Pumbaa thought.

"Let's go home then," Timon suggested. Lee followed them back to the jungle.

They made it home. Everything Lee told them was true. The Lands were barren and deserted. There were no trees and no water but bones everywhere. Animals were gone. Dark clouds were forming in the sky. It no longer looked like home but poor ruins. It wasn't what they were expecting. Simba, Nala, and Arana didn't say anything while they looked around in horror.

Pride Rock was shown many yards away that it wasn't that hard to spot.

"They'll be there," said Simba.

The three were ready. Ready to face their fears and put an end to it. Arana could feel the justice burning inside, Nala was prepared to confront, and Simba felt a flame of fire inside. Carefully, they walked around Pride Rock and found the cave which the lionesses stayed. That's where they entered.

"We have to do something," they heard a lion moan. "I can't take this anymore."

"Taka, sit down," said a lioness. "Please. You don't have your strength."

"I need to get Sarabi."

"Just stay."

"Mother?" Nala called.

"Dad?" Arana called also.

"Hello?" Simba called to.

The lionesses whipped around and saw three figures at the entrance.

"It's us," Simba told them.

"Nala! Simba! Arana! You're alive!" Sarafina rushed to her daughter and rubbed her head. The lionesses rushed to them and also rubbed their heads. Simba and his friends were back home.

Scar was lying on the ground with both legs battered up. The scar on his eye was heavily swollen and dry blood was coming out from his mouth. He couldn't stand. Arana noticed him.

"Dad!" she cried running to him.

Both she and Scar grinned and rubbed their heads.

"Arana," he cried to.

Arana wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Scar wanted to put his leg around her but he winced at the pain. So instead he rubbed against her. He could feel tears falling into his mane. Arana didn't have to ask Scar how he got so injured.

"Where's my mother?" Simba asked the lionesses.

Nala was next to her mother when Sarafina told him, "She's with your father. After Taka tried to fight him, your father prohibited Sarabi to join our hunts. She's always by his side."

"What are we going to do?" Nala thought.

"We'll fight," Scar announced. Everybody looked at him after Arana let go.

"Taka, you can't fight him again," said a lioness.

"No, I won't. Simba will."

"Me?" Simba asked confused. "But I can't."

"You must Simba," said Scar. "I won't be able to but you can. Being scared doesn't mean you will lose. Keep your faith and you'll win. After he's defeated we'll finally live in peace and everything will be as it should be. Before your grandfather's time. I know you feel."

"But he could kill me."

"You're stronger than he is. Mufasa is a coward and you're not. He cannot destroy you, nobody can. We will fight. Have courage and faith. It's our chance."

Everybody felt heartened by this and the atmosphere was lifted as if the sun was shining through.


	8. Battle of Pride Rock

8) Battle of Pride Rock

The hyenas did indeed come back. On the same day the kids returned the hyenas also returned on the Pride Lands. Simba recognized the three hyenas he encountered with his friends that day when they ventured into the Elephant Graveyard.

Mufasa saw them come that he pounced on the hyenas instantly and called out loud, "Scar, get over here!"

Scar sighed when he heard him. It was thanks to Mufasa that he couldn't walk. It was ridiculous how Mufasa was so oblivious about that.

" _Scar!_ "

"So you're all alone," said Shenzi. "How convenient." Mufasa growled to her. "So we'll settle this, lion to hyena. Just the two of us."

Scar, the kids, Sarafina, Sarabi, and the other lionesses stayed on Pride Rock watching them. Sarabi took the chance to enter the cave. She was ecstatic to see her son again. They were looking out the mouth of the cave and watched Mufasa battle the matriarch.

It was a bloody battle indeed. Mufasa was able to injure Shenzi but she didn't give up. Now was the time for revenge of all those starving years. Shenzi worked hard to kill Mufasa but the problem was he was a bigger animal than she was. Shenzi was fast that she was able to dodge some swipes and managed to bit onto his shoulder and leave an open gash. Mufasa rolled onto the ground to get her off and swiped at her face.

Shenzi backed away feeling the blood oozing down her face but she decided to ignore that. Mufasa made an evil grin and lunged to her. He bit down on her neck and broke her bones and windpipe. Shenzi fell to the ground dead.

Killing Shenzi was the last straw for the hyenas. The rest of them lunged on Mufasa and started biting him. All of them were snarling while Mufasa growled loud trying to get them off him. Some were able to bite onto his neck but he swiped them away. There was one hyena that he bit onto the throat and let it fall dead. He did the same thing to a few more hyenas including Ed and Banzai. The rest of the hyenas were then terrified of him that they ran away.

Mufasa was so mad and also hurt. He ignored the pain on his left shoulder and headed to Pride Rock. The kids were behind the lionesses while Sarabi waited for Mufasa at the peak of the Rock. Mufasa ignored her and headed to the cave of the lionesses. He knew Scar would be in there hiding from him. The kids hid in the shadows.

" _Show yourself!_ " Mufasa shouted. " _Where are you Scar!?_ "

Sarafina had to help Scar to get up and helped him to walk to the entrance.

" _Get off him lioness!_ "

Sarafina backed away from Scar. He tried to stand but his legs were trembling. Scar was ready when Mufasa gave him a blow to the face that he fell to the ground but nobody was expecting to see Arana run to Mufasa and hit him so hard that Mufasa to fell on the rock floor.

"You leave him alone," Arana growled at Mufasa threateningly.

Mufasa stood up and ran to her but she was guarded by Simba and Nala. Mufasa was about to swipe a paw on Nala's face when Simba said,

"Don't you remember me?"

It was like he was looking at himself that made Mufasa confused. He wanted to kill him.

"Your son?"

Mufasa laughed, "My son? My son died ten years ago."

"It's me, _Father._ I'm alive. _Don't_ hurt my friends."

"You would befriend a lioness and human?"

Nala glared at him while she had to hold back Arana.

"Not again you'll have me change my mind," Simba bravely told his father. "I've put it behind me."

"I am your father," Mufasa roared. "You could've ruled the kingdom under my rules."

"I would never!" Simba snapped. "If I were king, never in my life would I be a king like you! Not after everything you've done to me!"

"You should've listened. I've done everything to protect and keep you in line but now…it's too late. If it weren't for you to be born I could've had the perfect son! One who would truly shine! You've always been a weakling!"

"I'm not!"

Mufasa laughed evilly while lightning flashed from behind. Nala and Arana walked away while Mufasa walked around his only son. Simba only stood there feeling bad but angry.

"It's your own fault for coming back from the grave! If you returned earlier it would be easier for me to rely on someone and someone to train to lead my father's great legacy. You want that!"

"No I don't!"

Now Mufasa walked at him while Simba backed away.

"So you won't join. But this time, your dear uncle and mother aren't here to save you! Now you know how it feels to lose _everything!_ "

Simba nearly fell to the ground while lighting struck again and this time burning the dry bushes. Mufasa laughed his horrible deep chuckle again.

"You're not going to fight, aren't you?" Mufasa teased him.

Simba looked over at the cave. Scar, the lionesses, and Arana were watching them. Sarabi was there to standing next to Scar. Sarabi was worried sick about Simba but Scar mouthed,

"Fight."

Mufasa noticed who Simba was looking at. But when he saw Sarabi next to Scar he went after her.

"No!" Simba yelled stopping Mufasa from going to them. "You leave Mother alone!"

"Get out of the way!" Mufasa yelled.

"No! I'll fight you."

"To the death?"

"For the kingdom," Simba growled. Scar and Sarabi knew that's what Mufasa was afraid of. Scar grinned evilly when he saw the familiar scared look on Mufasa. He couldn't be happier for Simba.

"So it will be," Mufasa agreed.

Mufasa lunged for Simba instantly and went for the throat. Simba fell to the ground but swiped Mufasa away. He stood up and lunged for Mufasa. Sarabi held her breath while the two lions clawed at the other but on their manes. Mufasa started to lead Simba up to the peak. Simba kept backing away from him and climbed up the rocks. He nearly tripped but managed to climb backwards while Mufasa kept his angry eyes on him and growled threateningly.

Simba was up there already when Mufasa pounced on him again and clawed his mane baring his teeth. Simba bared them too while he snarled in pain. He backed away trying to claw Mufasa but Mufasa was stronger than him that he swiped him again reaching for the face. But Simba was strong to. He managed jumped on him but Mufasa stood up and held Simba. On their hind legs, the two tried to push the other to the ground. Mufasa managed to do that but his left leg gave out that he fell to the ground wincing.

This wasn't going to be an easy fight. Simba thought he could take down Mufasa well enough due to his father's injured arm but Mufasa made sure that he wasn't going down with a fight. Scar and the lionesses noticed it to. The battle was becoming bloodier because Simba tried to further injure Mufasa by slashing at his mane and face but Mufasa turned the tables after they lunged again and onto their hind legs. It wasn't that hard to see some blood come down from Simba's mouth and Mufasa's nose. It seemed that Scar was watching himself battle Mufasa like the last time.

Nearby them was a skeleton of a buffalo. Arana, noticing how much danger her friend was it, ran to the skeleton and pulled off the tip of the horn.

Mufasa threw Simba off him and bit hard onto his throat while he slashed his arm. Simba again tried to throw him off but Mufasa wasn't letting go. With another swipe Mufasa finally got off him and bit his right foreleg ripping it apart. Simba roared in pain. He tried again to get Mufasa off. He managed to slash his bad arm but that proved to be a mistake. While Mufasa held Simba's arm he threw him to the end of the rock. Simba banged his head on the wall and fell. Before Mufasa could give a blow to Simba's face something jumped on him.

He looked up and noticed the wild woman. Her short brown hair was up her shoulders, the brown loincloth she wore, and the visible strong muscles she had. She held the horn of a buffalo. One look at her and you wouldn't see a civilized person. No. Arana glared at Mufasa angrily. Now was the time for her to avenge her family; her lion family. This king was the one who nearly destroyed her lion father. She'll have her revenge. Scar and the lionesses now had their eyes on Arana and Mufasa. He was worried that she might get killed by Mufasa. Something he always dreaded. But Mufasa saw her as a weak human who had nothing.

Mufasa muttered, "Ridiculous." He lunged onto her.

But Arana was immensely strong that she easily pushed Mufasa off her and landed on his back while she growled in the exact same fashion as a lion. She tried to bite down on his neck but all that came out was fur in her mouth. Mufasa tried to get her off but Arana didn't let go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. Mufasa snarled loud feeling her choking him. In order for her to get off he rolled onto his back but she didn't let go. He rolled too close to the edge of the peak that then she had to let go before she could fall. She stood up and tried to defend herself using the horn.

Mufasa rushed to her and tried to swipe her body but Arana backed away in time. They were close to the wall when Simba woke up. He saw them fighting. Simba decided to let them be and walked out of the way and headed to his pride. Sarabi rubbed heads with Simba and looked back up to the fight.

Mufasa was close to swiping Arana again when she came close to the wall. He managed to scratch her skin on the collarbone. Arana winced and faced him angrily. Mufasa was about to do it again but Arana dodged him. He swiped again but on her right hand. The horn flew out of her hand and near the rock wall. Mufasa pounced on her with his mouth wide open but Arana held him back by holding onto his jaw. She took the chance to look for the horn. It was near the edge of the peak. She had to get it before it would fall which is what it was about to. With a huge tug, Arana pushed Mufasa away and reached to catch the horn before it fell. Mufasa pounced on her again while she held the horn out.

Scar, the lionesses, and Simba held their breaths. Mufasa wasn't moving at all and Arana was underneath him. Mufasa started to move but it turned out that Arana pierced the horn on his heart and managed to push him off her. She won the battle.


	9. A New Beginning

9) A New Beginning

Scar was relieved to see her alive such as the kids and lionesses. But before they could walk to her to congratulate Arana picked up Mufasa and threw him into the burning bushes nearby. His body burnt and then came the rain. Scar had Sarabi and Sarafina's help to walk to her. Arana came to them that she rubbed heads with Scar such as Sarabi, Simba, and Nala. From behind there was the sound of rattling. It turned out that Rafiki saw the battle.

"It is time," he announced.

Arana knew what to do. She headed up to the peak of Pride Rock with pride and protection her heart, saw a white lion looking down to her through the stars and belted out a mighty roar. Scar, Simba, and the lionesses also roared accepting Arana to be the Queen. It seemed that Rafiki agreed with them. A new leader and savior was born and destined to rule the kingdom.

Years have passed. The rainstorm brought the trees back to life, water was restored and animals have returned. It was the same animals Arana knew. Now that she was the true ruler Arana upturned the rules and gave animals freedom and peace. No longer did they have to live under a horrible kingdom, now it was a good kingdom. With pride, she held out her hands while wind flew through her hair.

Scar was crippled that he had to stay inside the den but he was happier now. His daughter was the Queen and he finally had Sarabi. Simba and Nala helped Arana out during the kingdom helping her with her job. It was agreed with Rafiki that if anyone would have a cub they would be the heir to the throne.

Everything was back as it was.

While Arana was out bordering the perimeter of her kingdom she noticed there were four humans. But they were nothing like her. These humans held a very different kind of weapon and wore khaki clothes. She didn't know what they were doing. It was after they shot a leopard Arana ran to them. She protected the leopard away from the hunters and snarled at them.

"Who is this?" said one of the hunters.

"I don't care who she is but she's amazing!" said another hunter gawking at her appearance.

"Hey, lady," said a hunter after Arana snarled at him again. "We're doing our job. So get out of the way."

The hunter who talked reached to Arana but she swiped away his hand and snarled again.

"Let's go men," said another. "This is a wild woman!"

Two other hunters agreed but one brunette man stared at her curiously. Arana kept growling while she ran to him ready to attack. He followed his fellow hunters and ran down the pathway cursing under their breaths.

Arana, the wild woman, is the true animal savior.


End file.
